


预谋邂逅

by Barcarolle06



Category: original style - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcarolle06/pseuds/Barcarolle06





	预谋邂逅

前脚他进家门，喻文州刚刚将门关上，黄少天就急匆匆的和他接吻。黑暗中，这个吻比起之前的那些显得更加急不可耐，黄少天一手搂住喻文州的脖颈，另一手伸进喻文州宽松的卫衣在他腰际摩挲。黄少天跌跌撞撞的向前迈了一步，碰开了一排灯，小小的前厅顿时大亮。两人呼吸近在咫尺之间，温热的呼吸让人心里像被小勾子勾了一下似的。如此凑近了看，黄少天才发现喻文州的眼睛漂亮得不得了：眼型偏向细长，眼尾微微向上翘起，颇有种公子哥的感觉。公子哥这三个字一出现，黄少天脑海中就浮现出喻文州穿着青灰色长衫，长发大部分挽起来，一些碎发披散在肩头，鼻梁上架着金丝框眼镜，一双桃花眼眯起来，颇有种拒人千里之外的感觉，而他手中半摇不摇的折扇又在引他过去。

黄少天想着想着有些出神，忽然那只在喻文州腰际的手被他紧紧抓住，一路牵着黄少天的手一寸一寸的抚摸过去。黄少天可以感觉到喻文州滚烫的皮肤和利落的线条，腰间绝没有一丝赘肉但也并不瘦弱，看来是经常去健身房。喻文州牵着黄少天的手划过胸口，黄少天甚至能够感觉到他有力跳动的心脏。喻文州腾出一只手来将两人的上衣都脱去，黄少天身高比喻文州稍稍矮一些，肌肤相贴时胸膛对着胸膛，黄少天搂着喻文州的脖子和他继续亲吻，喻文州按着他的腰后又向上揉弄他的乳尖，一开始二人都不得要领，之后喻文州手法越来越娴熟后黄少天也能感受到一丝过电般快感。

两人都被彼此撩拨得起了欲望，虽然隔着裤子，因为离得过分的近，性器依然时不时摩擦砥砺。一来二去，连粗糙布料都被前端的液体浸湿出痕迹，两具肉体生涩的交缠，场面淫靡不堪。喻文州一路向下亲吻至锁骨，留下一串桃色温柔。第一次被咬上乳尖的感觉刺激得过分，黄少天忍不住仰头喘气，偏偏喻文州动作不紧不慢却就是不停，一只手抚摸黄少天流畅的腰线，另一只手轻轻的弹了弹黄少天的下体，抬头笑着低声说道：“怎么样？”

喻文州的声音变得低沉又富有磁性，在哪里都是要命，半晌后黄少天憋出一句：“喻文州，要做吗？”喻文州没有回答，而的吻一路向下，双手一边将黄少天下身衣物脱去。黄少天暗骂了一句，欲立不立的性器脱离了内裤束缚弹在喻文州嘴边，喻文州抬头看了他一眼，然后慢慢含住。

高热的口腔包裹住性器的感觉简直爽得要命，喻文州以舌尖舔弄，由于角度的关系，黄少天只能看见喻文州在他小腹处低头动作，颇有些认真的神色。不知怎么他竟然和训练室里盯着电脑的喻文州联系在了一起，画面顿时更加情色不堪。黄少天将头向后仰，抵在身后的墙壁，大口呼吸。光是喻文州赤裸着身体跪伏着这样的场景，就让他觉得自己的理智仿佛已经被一场大火燃烧殆尽，偏偏喻文州的手上也是不停，口腔和指尖的触感让他几乎站不住，仿佛在快感与刺激边缘走钢索。

黄少天快要射出来的时候喻文州改为用手，精液大部分射在地板上，小部分沾在喻文州的面颊和胸口上。喻文州缓缓的站起身，用手指刮去液体向臀缝探去。还未进入过的穴口紧闭着，对于忽然造访的异物很是排斥。喻文州一面亲吻黄少天的唇角，一面耐心的开拓后穴。喻文州用二指在他后穴戳刺，爽得黄少天连指尖都颤抖。

黄少天被后穴快感刺激得猛地又将前厅的一排灯撞灭，只留下客厅的一盏灯还孤零零的亮着。陷入黑暗只不过是徒增情趣，就好比缚手蒙眼一般。喻文州一边凑近他耳朵轻声低语，一边手上动作不停。说的都是些下流话，他还披着这么一副斯文样子的皮，一双桃花眼似笑非笑的看着黄少天。黄少天被喷吐在耳垂上的温热气息弄得不太自在，想挣脱却发现被喻文州紧紧的箍住了腰。他愤愤地低声骂了喻文州两句，刚刚不主动现在又这么下流，而听起来却像是缠绵情话。喻文州又轻声笑了一下，低头含住黄少天的耳垂：“我喜欢少天主动，比如说刚刚在门口的时候。”他舔吻又轻轻撕咬，好像含在口中的是鲜嫩多汁的果子而不是某个敏感得要命的部位。

黄少喉咙中发出不自觉的呜咽声，反驳的话语都成了破碎的闷哼。他眼角发红，好看的不得了，像是落了一朵桃花。两人贴在一起又磨蹭了好一阵，喻文州安抚性地亲吻了一下黄少天的额角，将他转过身对着墙壁，性器有一下没一下的戳刺着他的臀缝。黄少天又被他卡住腰间，只好扭动身躯，几乎全身都覆在墙上。

喻文州猛地一挺身，性器挤开滑腻肠壁长驱直入，黄少天一半是疼，一半是爽，尾音都颤得变了调。喻文州尝试着动作了一下，随即听到黄少天发出一声短粗而黏腻的喘息声，似乎又是在骂喻文州，听起来却像极了法文情话。黄少天高仰着头喘息，挺拔的鼻梁和下颌以及喉结组成一条利落优美的线条。喻文州确实是一个很好的情人，伸出一只手帮黄少天垫住额头怕他磕到墙壁。二人磨蹭了一阵终于得了要领，层层内壁谄媚堆叠，黄少天故意以舌尖舔弄喻文州垫他额头的手心，又轻轻吻住手指，急急的含在嘴里，喻文州将手指在他灵活的舌尖搅动。

划过内壁某一点时，黄少天忽然拔高声调哼了一声。黄少天耳廓发烫，眼眶又是潮湿的，看什么东西都模模糊糊一片，受了刺激后，一阵过电般快感从脊椎窜上大脑忽的炸开，便急急忙忙转过头来和喻文州接吻。他们坦诚相待，黄少天的乳尖被喻文州揉捏得红肿不堪，温热后穴淌出水还紧紧包裹着喻文州的性器。喻文州轻轻咬住黄少天的肩膀，用牙齿像动物般撕扯，标记领地似的留下浅浅的牙印。

白浊射得那片墙壁上到处都是，黄少天弓着身子喘气，脊背覆了一层薄汗，颇有一副狼狈不堪的样子。喻文州往里挺了挺腰，箍住黄少天虚虚扶在墙上的手腕继续动作。黄少天两次下来有些头昏脑涨，几乎是无意识的附和着喻文州的节奏，好让性器进入的更深一些。喻文州将头凑近黄少天，伸出舌头舔了一下有些干裂的嘴唇，吮吸下唇一阵后轻轻的咬了一口。黄少天被他弄得昏头昏脑，后穴几乎是麻了，只是靠着本能配合他。

黄少天的喘息声短粗而急切，喻文州射出来的时候他的双腿已经开始发软。接着喻文州轻柔的退出来，黄少天理所当然一般回头索吻。黑暗中两人将汗津津的额头抵在一起，对视，然后接吻。


End file.
